


Wastin' All My Time

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [16]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Arguing, Banter, Breakfast, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Jealousy, Kissing, Photographer Zac, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac feels a bit or maybe a lot of jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wastin' All My Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story may become something bigger some day but for now it's a one-shot.  
> The prompt for this is "I did the dishes" from 100 ways to say I love you.

"Is the sex better with me?" Zac asked as he looked over at Avery curiously from where he sat on her bed, watching as she changed into her pajamas.

Avery turned to face him with her eyebrows raised, "What?" she asked sounding confused but Zac was sure she was playing.

"The sex," Zac spoke as he reached out for her wrist to pull her closer to him. "Is it better with me than it is with Taylor?" he asked feeling a twinge of something as he muttered the name of the other man he knew she was fucking. The man who could probably give her stability and a good family life because that man had his shit together. That man owned his own restaurant and already had two kids by an ex-wife. A thirteen year old boy and a three year old girl.

Zac on the other hand well he was the farthest thing from stable. He didn't have his own restaurant, hell he really couldn't even cook. His job also wasn't that stable either, just doing freelance photography for different magazines which meant constant travel. It was the one reason he hadn't thought about settling down with any of the women he had, had sexual relationships with. Why they were allowed to fuck other men, even have relationships with other men.

"How do you know I'm even having sex with Taylor?" Avery asked him as she pursed her lips and slowly moved down to sit on his lap after he had grabbed her wrist. "For all you know we may never have gotten passed the kissing."

"Please Avie," Zac sighed as he shook his head, his brown eyes locking with hers. "I think I know my own brother better than you and I'm pretty sure he's gotten you passed the kissing stage and is already into the fucking stage," he said as he kept eye contact with her. "I was in Paris for three months and your relationship or whatever it is you have with him was just starting. You two have fucked."

Avery blushed at his words, her cheeks turning slightly red which Zac may have found oddly adorable. "Okay so we have fucked," she confirmed. "But why do you want to know who the sex is better with?" she asked curiously as she leaned in to peck his lips. "I don't ask you about the other woman you sleep with who isn't me. I think her name is Nicola or Nicole."

"Nicole," Zac stated at the mention of the woman who he did also hook up with besides Avery. "She goes by Nikki though and to be honest there really isn't much to say. We haven't even hooked up since I came back from Paris a week ago."

"Probably because you've been too busy bugging me when I'm not out with Taylor," Avery said though Zac detected a hint of teasing.

Laughing slightly he leaned in to peck her lips now, "Funny," he deadpanned as he let his hands go to rest on either side of her cheeks. "If I'm bugging you then I'll just leave now," he told her and he couldn't help the grin he gave when she shook her head no.

"Kind of like you bugging me," Avery told him as she returned his grin. "It's nice even if you make my place messy and leave your dirty socks everywhere."

"I also steal your blankets and put my cold feet on you when we sleep," Zac reminded her knowing she complained about that too, especially the cold feet one. "But you still need to answer my question. Who is better at sex?"

Avery sighed softly as she kept eye contact with Zac, "You have both have different qualities," she told him as she shrugged. "Like you're really good at eating my pussy and he's really good at fingering it."

Zac rolled his eyes, "But you still aren't going to tell me who's the best at putting their dick in it and hitting all your right spots?"

Avery shook her head no at that, "Nope," she confirmed verbally as she gave Zac an innocent smile. "Like to leave you guessing on that one. You can make your own conclusions."

Pouting slightly, Zac decided that for now he'd drop the subject but he was sure he'd bring it up again eventually. "Can you at least tell me if he knows that we have sex?" he asked her and well he did want an honest answer there.

"He doesn't know," Avery answered him and the way she looked he swore she looked a bit guilty and Zac hated that he didn't know if it was guilt that Taylor didn't know or guilt for what they were doing behind his brother's back or even both. But then again was it really behind Taylor's back when Zac had been having sex with Avery for four months before Taylor even came into the picture.

He also suspected that if it weren't for his roommate Kate running into Taylor and Avery on a breakfast date when she had been out on a date with Isaac then he himself would be just as clueless as Taylor was but alas Kate had saw them and of course when Isaac had went to say hey to their middle brother Kate had to feign ignorance on the fact that she had seen Avery before during the times when Avery had stayed at their apartment. Zac was half sure after that, that Kate hadn't only told him about what she saw but that she had told Ike everything because she never could keep a lie from him and well luckily Isaac was good at keeping his mouth shut and staying out of his two youngest brother's fucked up love lives.

Though even after finding that out Zac hadn't expected Avery to cop to seeing his brother nor would he have faulted her because it wasn't like they were official. They just had sex whenever he was in New York, the place he considered his home even if he traveled a lot.

"Does it make you mad that he doesn't know?" Avery asked in Zac's silence. "Because, I mean it's not like he's ever said we have an open relationship. He's never said what our relationship is and I'm afraid of what he'd do..."

Zac nodded his head as he let his hands fall from her cheek, "I get it, you're afraid how he'd react if he knew you were sleeping with someone else. Sleeping with his brother," he said and he did understand her reasons for keeping it secret though it almost felt Taylor was her monogamous relationship even if they had never said what they were and that Zac was her dirty little secret on the side even if he had, had her first.

"Let's just stop talking about it, yeah?" Zac asked as he cocked an eyebrow up. "How about I get to making you orgasm more than once?"

Avery laughed at that before a smirk settled on her face, "You're awful full of yourself aren't you?" she asked him as she let her forehead rest against his.

"Maybe," Zac spoke as his voice went a bit seductive. "But you're going to be full of me too soon," he told her before moving his head slightly to kiss her and this time it was longer than a peck. It was also much more passionate than a peck too and he wasn't surprised when she eventually pushed him back on the bed, falling down on top of him in the process.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking the next morning as he felt the sun coming through the window, Zac opened his eyes when he tried to reach for Avery but all he got was a cold sheet and a cold pillowcase. Sitting up in bed, he looked around the room, not seeing any sign of Avery though before he could worry he smelt food cooking and he knew then where she was.

Slipping out of her bed, Zac reached for his boxers which he put on before making the journey out of Avery's bedroom and into the kitchen where sure enough, he found her standing at the stove.

"Are you making french toast?" Zac asked as he walked behind Avery and slipped his arms around her waist.

Avery nodded her head as she turned to look at Zac briefly, "Yep. It's a new recipe too. French Toast stuffed with blueberries," she smiled at him before turning to look at the stove again. "Figured I have to get you to eat your fruit somehow."

"You're sneaky," Zac told her as he left a tiny kiss on the exposed skin at her neck. "Sneaking fruit into my diet and stealing my band t-shirts to prance around your apartment in," he sighed as he backed away from her slowly to walk to the table where he saw a magazine sitting. 

"It was the only shirt I could find this morning," Avery defended stealing his shirt. "Had no clue where you threw mine last night and well it's long enough to hide that all I have on besides this is my panties." 

As Zac sat down, he couldn't help the moan that came out at her last words. Getting a tiny thrill knowing she was wearing his shirt and a pair of panties. He'd have to talk her into getting a picture of it before she changed so he'd have new material for his spank bank.

"I see," Zac stated as he picked up the magazine, seeing that it was the one he had worked for in Paris. The one in which some of his recent pictures would be in. "You know, I was doing some thinking on my question last night," he said as he put the magazine down, his eyes going back to Avery who looked at him skeptically probably because she had expected that conversation to be done. "The sex is better with me. I know, I have first hand experience."

That comment seemed to set Avery off into a fit of giggles, giggles that didn't subside as she finished cooking nor as she brought their food to the table.

"You really are something else Zachary," Avery told him as she sat his plate in front of him. "What would I do without you?"

Zac paused acting like he had to think of the answer to that but he decided to speak once Avery had sat down, "Be engaged to Taylor already, agreeing to saddle yourself as step-mom to Ezra and Willa and planning a wedding."

Avery visibly paled at those words, though she didn't say anything else about that. Instead they began to talk about her job of teaching art to a bunch of first graders at the local elementary school and how sad she was since school was winding down for the year.

It was enough of a conversation to at least get them through breakfast and after they had ate Avery left to go shower because it was Friday and she still had to work today.

Once Avery was gone, Zac stood from the table and he headed to the sink where Avery had put the dirty dishes from breakfast and he began to wash them, figuring that was the least he could do for her. That it was one less thing she'd have to do when she got off work.

Hearing footsteps right after he had finished the dishes, Zac turned seeing Avery coming back into the kitchen all dressed up for work with her hair in a bun and he couldn't help the fact that he found her really attractive like that.

"I did the dishes," he told her as she went to the coffee pot where she had, had coffee brewing since right before she had left to get ready. "Figured it would save you the hassle after work."

Avery looked up from pouring coffee into a thermos and she gave him a smile, "Thanks, Zac," she told him but Zac felt a bit weird because maybe her smile hadn't reached her eyes. Maybe she was still off and had been ever since he had mentioned her marrying Taylor.

"You're welcome Avie baby," Zac told her as he walked to meet her halfway as she walked to the door after pouring her coffee. "I'll probably be gone when you get back. Promised Kate I'd spend some time with her since she's my roommate and all and yet I've been spending most of my time here since being back."

"Have fun with Kate tonight," Avery said as she stopped at the door. "Probably best you promised her that anyway. Taylor called not long before you got up. He wants to take me on a romantic date and says he has something big to ask me by the end of it.." she spoke though eventually she must have realized what she said because she trailed off and looked away from Zac.

Zac just stared at her after that finally having it make sense why she had reacted the way she did when he mentioned being engaged to Taylor and why she had seemed off. "You think he's going to pop the question?" he asked and again there was that weird twinge of something he had felt last night when saying Taylor's name. Except now it was there because of the possibility of Taylor popping the question and asking Avery to be his wife.

"He might," Avery spoke as she chewed her lip. "I mean I don't know what else he could want to ask me."

Nodding his head as he took in her words, Zac ran a hand through his hair, "Thought you said you guys hadn't even said what your relationship even really was?" he asked her curiously surprised at how bitter he sounded. "If he wants your hand in marriage that sounds damn monogamous to me."

"Zac," Avery sighed as she shook her head. "I don't have time to get into it right now okay," she told him as she put her hand on the door knob. 

"Yeah when will you have time?" Zac asked her as she paused at his words. "After you're wearing his fucking ring?" he spat out again surprised at how he was reacting over this because wasn't this just sex for him? 

Avery shook her head again as she opened her door, "I never said I'd say yes if he asked," she told him sounding equally as angry. 

"Doubt you'd say no," Zac replied as he walked a bit closer before she had time to step out of the apartment. "It's him you seem to have the monogamy with. I'm just your dirty little secret. Makes a bit of sense too since things between you and him are serious enough that he may fucking ask you to spend the rest of your life with him."

"God damn it Zachary," Avery muttered as she turned to look at him as she stepped outside of her apartment finally. "Not right now or I'm going to be late for work. You wanna argue with me argue with me tomorrow or something okay," she sighed as she shook her head. "But right now just get dressed and leave my place," she finished before slamming the door behind her.

After she was gone Zac just let out a growl because tomorrow could be too late. By tomorrow she could have said yes to Taylor's marriage proposal and she'd be on the fast track to becoming his wife.


End file.
